


(Dirty) Secrets [p.p]

by selfcarecap



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfcarecap/pseuds/selfcarecap
Summary: A misunderstood text message paired with a pinch of jealousy seem to make the ultimate love potion for you and Peter. (Aaand some good old secret spilling).
Kudos: 2





	(Dirty) Secrets [p.p]

Peter feels like the biggest asshole.

You’ve been talking about the party you’re throwing together with an old friend of yours for weeks now. Happy that Peter would finally meet some of your friends from outside of school.

And now he has to cancel.

Honestly, he was looking forward to it just as much as you, but Spider-Man duties call and, as much as he hates it, are more important than a party.

Peter cringes as he sends the text message, explaining that he has to help May with something important, and that he‘s sorry.

His phone pings and he feels like crying.

‘K.‘ Your text says.

Fuck.

It‘s a single letter that says more than a thousand words.

The whole evening Peter wonders what that ‘k’ could mean.

Usually you put at the very least an ok but normally an okay or occasionally when you‘re both joking around an okey dokey.

Are you sad, disappointed, mad?

You‘re always understanding when he cancels your plans - still, he tries not to do it too often. You‘re a great friend and never pester him about where he‘s going. You don‘t know about his second identity, but you trust him.

Peter trusts you too. So much that he sometimes thinks about telling you he’s Spider-Man.

But, even though he knows his secret is safe with you, you might not be.

That’s the only reason he hasn’t confessed his love for you. Peter couldn’t have a girlfriend and hide such a big secret from her.

That, and the constant worry that you don’t reciprocate his feelings, of course. Knowing you, you’d let him down gently, but he’d be mortified for life and wouldn’t be able to look his best friend in the eyes again.

So friends, it is.

A friend who’s mad at him though. He can’t stand it, how he promised to come to your party and meet your friends, and yet he didn’t. Whatever the reason.

He finally hears the tires screeching and fully concentrates on the task at hand. The group of criminals he’s been chasing for weeks.

So for now he can‘t think about you, too distracting in every way possible. But in the back of his mind he hopes you’re at least having fun at your party.

He falls into his bed dead-tired that night, so he’ll have to wait till Monday morning to find out.

*

He walks up to your locker the next week with an apology already at the tip of his tongue.

He’s confused at the smile you greet him with but he starts anyway, “I am so sorry-“

You squint your eyes at him only half-seriously, interrupting him, “What did you do this time?”

“I-what? I meant because of Saturday, that I couldn‘t come to your party.”

“Oh that? Of course it would’ve been more fun with you, but no hard feelings, it’s fine if you had to help May.” You resume to rummaging in your locker, leaving Peter confused.

“But I thought..? Your reply was just ‘k’.”

“Yeah? I was in the middle of greeting my friends and stuff, I just replied quickly so you knew I‘d read the message.”

“Oh.”

Thinking about it afterwards, it never seems as serious as when you’re in the moment. He sometimes forgets how chill you are, but never wanting you to be mad at him, sometimes he simply overthinks.

“Wait is that a new phone case?” Peter pushes past his own thoughts, seeing you lay your phone on top of two books you’re holding.

“I just changed the picture. Someone at the party brought a polaroid, so we took some photos.”

You have a see-through case with a small white-framed picture in the middle of the back of your phone.

“We took loads but that‘s the picture with most of us in it. You wanna see?”

Peter nods and you stand closer to him, the sides of your shoes touching and he inhales the familiar perfume of your hair.

You hold up your phone, starting to list off the people he’s never met.

Harry, Tobi, Simon, Ethan,....

Especially these boys he’s never met. You and only a handful of other girls surrounded by all of them.

“That‘s a lot of guys.” He thinks out loud.

You frown at him and look back at the picture. “What, why? Here’s Mj, Betty, Talia- I think you’ve met her before.”

“Uhm yeah, yeah okay nevermind.” Peter scratches the back of his neck, trying not to focus too much on how the guy behind you has his head perched on yours and another one of the boys has his arm draped around your shoulders comfortably.

You put your phone into your jean pocket, and he’s relieved that the picture is gone for now.

“I don’t get why you’re saying that though?” You raise a brow, “What does it even mean ‘oh there‘s loads of guys’. You‘re also a guy and I‘m friends with you.”

“Just an uh observation, is all.”

“K.” You say and bump your shoulder with his, smiling, but earning a fake-mad look from him.

*

Peter makes a mental note to come to your next party no matter what, he’s not leaving you to so many guys on your own.

You’d tell him if you had a crush on one of them, right? Considering how close you two are.

He’s glad that you don’t see how he misses the bite of his sandwich, dropping his salad down on his plate, while your phone lies on the table.

The male faces from the photo staring back at Peter almost mockingly.

“Wait don‘t I know that guy? Did he go to our school once?” Peter realises.

“No, but he’s my neighbour. So maybe you’ve seen him around. That’s Tobi, and his brother Ethan, they live in the same street as me.” You point out.

Betty has her head resting on you in the picture, but the guy with his arm around you seems just so close that it can’t be strictly platonic if he’s a teenage boy standing next to such a pretty girl.

Peter could never have strictly platonic thoughts about you, that‘s for sure...

*

He comes to your place with you after school.

Just as you’re about to reach your place, someone calls your name from behind and you both turn around.

Two guys approach you and Peter, he recognises both of them from the pictures.

“Oh hey guys. Funny, we were just talking about you earlier, uh, this is Peter.”

He tries to remember the names of the guys you introduce him to, Ethan and Tobi - the brothers you were talking about.

“Wait the Peter you wouldn‘t shut up about on Saturday?” That gets Peter’s attention for sure.

“No idea what you‘re talking about.” You cross your arms, and give Tobi an exaggerated smile that tells him to shut up.

“You better make that up to her,” Ethan pats Peter on the shoulder and winks, making Peter utterly confused as to what this is about, “This girl was sooo gutted that you didn‘t come.”

“Stop exaggerating.” You roll your eyes and give both of them a side hug, wanting to get out of this situation.

“Okay, Peter, let’s go before these two reveal more of my secrets.” You drag him with you, neither of you comment on the interaction on the rest of the way to yours.

You get drinks for you and Peter, telling him to already make himself comfortable in your room.

He’s been here countless times before, and he notices loads of remainders from your party scattered around your room - clothes, makeup, and more of those damned polaroids on your table.

On top there’s a cute one of you and Betty, your bright smile taking in nearly all of the picture and he wishes he’d been there only to see that beautiful smile in real life.

The second picture however is with only you and Ethan, standing close - too close - to each other. He’s holding up a peace sign with his wrist resting on your shoulder, and your lips are wrapped around the metal straw of your drink.

Any other day he might let his thoughts wander, but with another dude standing less than an inch away from you, he’s got other things to worry about, other things than you looking so sexy that it should honestly be illegal.

When you come in, looking at what Peter’s doing, he holds his breath before asking the question he doesn’t really want to know the answer to, “Are you two together or something?”

You see the picture of you and Ethan he’s holding and snort, “Eww no, he’s nice and stuff, but he’s more of a brother. Not that we’re that close really, he’s like a cousin maybe - it‘s more that type of dynamic. Why‘d you think that?”

“Nothing, he just seemed touchy on all these pictures, and then when we met him earlier he was teasing you and stuff.”

“No, not really. But we’re not going to be ten feet apart when we’re taking a picture together, are we?” You answer, not acknowledging what Peter said about earlier.

You sit down on your bed, taking a sip of your drink while Peter’s still busy looking through the pictures.

“What.. Earlier - what was that about? Were you really mad that I couldn‘t make it to your party? I asked you and you said no.”

“No, I wasn’t mad. What I texted you was really just because I didn’t have time for a proper answer. It‘s just I told them that they could finally meet you and then you couldn‘t come so I missed you, that‘s all.” You lean back on your hands, ready to talk about something else, but Peter isn’t.

“Are you sure he feels the same? Maybe he likes you, and definitely not as a cousin.”

“After Saturday everyone who was at the party should know that I‘m not interested in any of them.” You shrug. Peter’s heart sinks.

“Why? Who are you interested in then?”

“Well, if you‘d been there then you would know. We played truth or dare so, some questions came up.”

He sits down opposite of you, on the chair by your desk. “So those were the secrets you were talking about earlier? When you said bye to them so he wouldn‘t reveal any of your secrets?”

You nod, trying to seem nonchalant, but he sees you gulp.

“Any secrets that I don‘t know of?” He asks. Peter’s curious, but also hurt that you’d even have secrets he doesn’t know. Not that he has the right to, hiding how he’s a literal Avenger from you.

“Maybe.”

“You know you can tell me anything,” Peter tries, pausing to think, asking once more, “Who are you interested in then if not anyone who was at the party?”

You hesitate, not meeting Peter’s eyes.

“Well… There’s this boy, I did actually invite him on Saturday, but he couldn’t make it.

“And then during truth or dare I was asked who I have a crush on, so I said his name. Just a few minutes ago I was walking here with said boy... and then we met my friends who know that I have a crush on him so I was scared they were going to tell him that I have a crush on him because they were already being everything but subtle. 

“Now he thinks that I have a crush on every guy, every guy that‘s not him when I wouldn‘t even think of any other guy like that except for him.” You sigh because you’re rambling, but Peter’s not saying anything.

You dare to look up at him, his eyes meeting yours but he seems indifferent. Only when you let out a shaky breath and an awkward smile his eyes go wide and his mouth opens.

“Oh. Oh.”

You laugh dryly and Peter flops down with you, the bed sinking next to you. His whole body is so close that your body heats add together, making the room hot.

“Tell me another secret.” He prompts.

“Ethan… is not my type at all. I could never like him like that.”

“What is your type then?”

“He‘s not that tall, but still too tall, I like guys at least a little short.” You sit up straight, so that the height difference between you two is kept to a minimum, “And he’s way too muscly. I like the skinny ones.”

You nudge his biceps but it’s a lot harder than expected, “Never mind, I guess I’ve got a thing for muscular guys, have you been working out?”

“Yeah something like that.”

You two stay silent, unspoken words between you, neither of you sure what the next step is.

“Now it‘s your turn, tell me a secret.” You say.

“You‘re completely unnecessarily embarrassed and shy because I like you too, probably even more than you like me.” His voice comes out a little raw.

“And I think it’s cute that you didn’t realise that this whole time I was being jealous by asking you all these dumb questions about Ethan.”

You turn your head to the side, moving to face him.

A nervous laugh escapes Peter and you smile. But soon enough he’s forgotten all about his awkwardness when you pull his head closer by the neck and press your lips against his.

The kiss doesn’t last very wrong because you’re both smiling so hard that your cheeks hurt.

“God is this really finally happening?” You ask.

“I don’t know I might be dreaming.” You pinch his arm to see if he is.

“Ouch.”

“Sorry, just wanted to feel your arm again,” Peter blushes, “So - are you dreaming?”

“I believe this is reality.”

This time you both manage to contain your smiles enough to exchange an actual kiss.

Eager to finally make out with your crush of God knows how long, you straddle Peter and his hands go straight to your ass.

“Is- uh, are you comfortable?” He asks. You nod and waste no more time, your plush lips pressing against his again.

First they’re just pecks from different angles, trying out what fits best, then progressing to a little more wetness and more tongue.

At some point though, Peter interrupts your making out, “I’m Spiderman.”

You stay still.

“Um that’s the only other thing you don’t know about me, I guess now that you know I like you I just wanna be honest altogether.” Peter’s eyebrows pull together in anguish, what if he’s fucked this up, five minutes after it even started?

“That.. that makes sense. So when you say you’re helping May…”

“Most of the time I’m actually on patrol, yeah.”

“Cool.” You say.

“Cool?”

“Yeah. I don’t really know what you want me to say. I understand why you’re so muscular all of a sudden,” you both chuckle.

“You don’t have to say anything.”

“I mean you’re staying safe, right?”

“Of course, wouldn’t want to make you worry.”

You give him a smile that shows there’s not much more you need to talk about then (at least not now, when you’re on top of him).

But before you can both really get it going again, you pull black only a bit.

“I think about you when I touch myself.” You confess, looking down.

“I, uh, thought we were sharing,” you elaborate, “Mj and Betty know about my crush on you, so during truth or dare they asked who I think about when I masturbate, so I said you. That’s why the guys were being so weird earlier.”

“Oh.” Is all that Peter says. By now you’re as close as possible, with his arms around your waist, caging you in.

“Sorry - is that weird?”

“What? No no, I think about you too, or well I look at pictures of y- nevermind. It’s not weird, was just unexpected.”

“What pictures? It’s not like you have any nudes of me.” You question.

“Well no but I have pictures of… just you, your face and then, then I imagine what your face would look like while either I’m making you feel good, or because that’s too unrealistic, I think about you making yourself feel good and how you’d look doing that.”

“Why would it be unrealistic for you to make me feel good?”

“I have no experience, I mean absolutely none so I probably couldn’t even get you wet if I tried to.” Peter says, your hand stroking his hair.

“Well that’s a lie, do you want to how wet I am right now?”

Peter’s not sure if that’s a rhetorical question, so he doesn’t answer.

Instead he pays attention to your gorgeous neck, right in front of him.

His lips start trailing kisses up and down your soft skin, finding a spot to settle on, where his warm tongue continues a pattern on your neck.

Seems like Peter’s making you feel too good to stay still, because you turn your face back to his, to start using his tongue against yours instead of your neck.

Peter’s hands travel everywhere from your waist, to your back, your thighs and your ass.

It all feels too good to stop, so neither of you do that.

Peter’s hard enough that he’s sure you can feel it through his pants, he definitely feels heat from between your legs, from your whole body really.

He moans into your mouth soundlessly and you pull away after all, but Peter’s relieved to have a quick break to catch a breather while your breath fans against his neck.

Your hands grasps the short, sweaty hair by his nape and you kiss the side of his head.

Feeling like you might want to stop now, Peter’s hand travels down to his pants, accidentally brushing up against you too, which only makes the problem in his pants bigger.

“Sorry, shit, um I should-”

“Don’t worry, me too.” You assure him that you’re just as horny as him right now.

You push Peter to lie down on the mattress, still straddling him.

You buck your hips forward and into Peter, searching for friction against the bulge in his pants and Peter feels like he’s in heaven.

“Is this okay?” You ask before you do much more.

“Yeah, fuck that feels good.”

Peter pushes his own hips upwards so you have to do less work, and widens his thighs, propping them up, to accommodate you more comfortably.

You try to keep on kissing Peter while you’re rubbing yourself against him, but while your pussy is aching that seems to be all you can concentrate on. So instead you steady yourself by putting your hands against his shoulders and grind against Peter however it feels best against your clit.

With his hands Peter pushes your ass against himself faster, encouraging you to add more pressure and soon he feels you tense more and more.

Your hand clutches at his shirt harshly, pressing your forehead against his shoulder when Peter props himself up on one arm to get closer to you.

The little whine you let out lets Peter know that you’re there and he finally lets go too.

Your hips steer against each other and Peter lets out a groan from low in his throat when he’s finished, letting you ride out your own orgasm against him.

From where his head is buried in your neck, Peter pulls down the collar of your shirt a bit to kiss the naked skin of your shoulder while you both calm down.

Peter huffs satisfactorily. You whisper a quiet “Fuuck.” and make Peter face you, brushing the sweaty hair away from his forehead and he kisses the corner of your mouth.

“I’ll quickly get cleaned up.” You move off of him while he goes to the bathroom, embarrassed that he couldn’t hold it in and jizzed his pants- even though that was the point. But he’s also more than excited to see what everything else with you will feel like in the future, if this already felt so good even though you were still wearing clothes.

You wait for him on your bed, satiated. For the rest of the day the two of you laugh, cuddle, kiss and talk, enjoying that this finally worked out.


End file.
